La Batalla oscura
by MetaPacoy
Summary: Que pasaria si un legendario y temido villano volvíera a la ciudad milagro por vengaza tratar una vez mas destruirla.Manny y Frida conocen a una nueva amiga Melany Marques quien ocasiona la libertad de este temido y gran villano conocido como El!
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Metapacoy y este es mi primer fic del Tigre espero que les guste

"La Batalla Oscura"

1:El dolor de un rechazo

Es una día normal en "La Ciudad Milagro un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia" Ahem Manny fue a ver Frida en los

Videojuegos a jugar Súper Macho Fighter dos estaban emocionados de ir al llegar estaba cerrado por reparaciones

-Frida: Manny te dije que no debías haber peleado con Sartana adentro

-Manny: Yo no tengo la culpa fuiste tu

-Frida: Yo porque

-Manny: Por dejarla jugar Guitar Battle Zero con su guitarra mística

-Frida: pero la vencí

-Manny: bueno tu ganas ¡¡¡quieres ir a mi casa!!!

-Frida: Porque no ahí tienes videojuegos

En la casa de los Rivera llegaron un poco cansados por subir tantas escaleras y abrerion la puerta

-Manny:Papá ya llegamos vamos a jugar en mi habitación decidos y apurados fueron lo mas rápido posible al llegar a la habitación

fueron detenidos por Rodolfo

-Rodolfo: niños que bueno que llegan lo he estado buscando

- Frida se le acerca a Manny espero que no se haya dado cuenta que fuimos nosotros los culpables por haber roto su sombrero

y sus lentes susurrándole a Manny con preocupación

-Rodolfo: les tengo una sorpresa

Un videojuego-Manny emocionado

Una hebilla de cinturón místico viendo a Frida con cara de exaltación

-Que no se puede pedir Frida aclarando con un poco de verguenza

-Rodolfo: No es algo mejor le presento a Melany la hija de mi mejor amigo cuando iba en secundaria

-Saluda Melany no seas tímida dijo Rodolfo

-Melany:Hola asustada dijo

-Hola Manny y Frida con desgano

-Rodolfo: ella se quedara unos días Manny quiero que acompañes donde tu vallas

ya sabes este es un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia

Manny: Pero papá iba jugar con Frida aquí

-Mijo-Exclamo Rodolfo Manny tenemos que hablar tu también Frida

Pero, pero dijeron los dos-Pero nada de peros vamos ahora-dijo Rodolfo enojado

-Melany nos disculpas un momento aclaro Rodolfo

Manny,Frida siguieron a Rodolfo a su habitación

Porque no quieren ser Amiga de Melany dijo Rodolfo esperando una explicación

-Es que es muy rara dijo Manny Sii no habla mucho Frida

-Es así por que no tiene amigos y no confía mucho en la gente extraña explicándole a los dos

y necesita alguien con quien jugar

-AL escuchar lo que explico Rodolfo se sintieron terribles

-Esta bien vamos a ser amigos de Melany confirmaron los dos

-Gracias Manny y Frida contesto alegremente Rodolfo y ahoran vayan a divertirse

Salieron de la Habitación de Rodolfo y entonces fueron a la sala donde estaba Melany se acercaron a ella

-Hola quieres ir al parque con nosotros dijo Manny dándole la mano como muestra de amistad

-Pues no se si quieren estar conmigo dijo insegura Melany

-No nos molesta que estés con nosotros además me gusta tu pelo blanco y tu negro moño dijo Frida con emoción

-Esta bien vamos y también me gusta tu pelo azul y como se llaman

-Yo soy Manny y ella es mi mejor amiga Frida presentadonse Manny

-Y tu como te llamas exclamo Frida

-Yo me llamo Melany con seguridad

-Vamos al parque dijo Manny

Los tres amigos fueron con emoción al parque bajaron las escaleras del departamento tuvieron que cruzar algunas

calles llegaron al parque y era un día excelente para jugar o hacer otras cosas

-Manny mira llego el vendedor de churros dijo Frida emocionada

-Oye melany quieres un churro dijo Manny

-Seguro que si quiero uno dijo Melany

Entonces Manny fue con el vendedor de churros a pedirlos le pidió tres churros saco su billetera le pago

los churros el vendedor le entrega los churros pero antes de agarralos se oye una explosión muy fuerte Manny

se asusta. Va corriendo lo mas rápido que puede para ver si sus dos amigas se encuentran bien y las ves sanas

y desvanecerse el humo de la explosión aparecen unas siluetas extrañas Manny trata de diferenciar

se da cuenta que son Sartana de los muertos, El Oso

-Ahora ssi bato te voy apalear y sin piojos aclaro El Oso

-El tigre me vengare por lo que paso con ese tonto juego de guitarras grito Sartana

-Que no se cansan de pelear conmigo tantas veces dijo Manny burlándose

_Eso ya lo veremos dijo Sartana

Manny agarra su hebilla y la gira y se convierte el tigre mientras Melany se esconde en el carrito de churros

y El Oso se da cuenta y pone una sonrisa muy tenebrosa se acerca a Sartana y le comenta lo sucedido y Sartana

es convencida por el plan del Oso se preparan para la Batalla.

El oso se le avienta al Tigre para atacarlo lo esquiva y le da un buen golpe lo saca volando AL Oso un poco lejos

el tigre escucha el sonido de una cuerda de la guitarra mística de Sartana esquiva el rayo se da cuenta Sartana que

el tigre esquivo el rayo Sartana se sorprende y empieza tocar mas rápido su guitarra mística esquiva todos los rayos

y Sartana para de tocar y le dice

-Espero que te guste endulzarte un poco y con alguien

-De que estas hablando dijo Manny sin entenderle

-Oye bato grita El oso

Manny voltea y Sartana le dispara con su guitarra le pegua y lo saca volando el Oso agarra el carrito de churros

y lo avienta donde esta Melay adentro hacia El tigre cada vez se acercan los dos se pegan se hace un impacto el carrito

carrito de churros se destruye caen El tigre y Melany caen al sueldo se levanta y la nada le cae Azúcar y Churros

a los dos todas las personas del parque y los villanos dela nada aparecen y todos se rien de El tigre y Melany

y se sintieron muy avergonzados sobre todo Manny se sintió terrible se cansaron de reír y se fueron todos

Hasta que los villanos y ciudadanos que estaban en el parque excepto Frida,Melany y Manny

-Se encuentra bien grito Frida un poco preocupada

-Si estoy bien Frida gracias por preguntar respondió Melany un poco asusta

-Y tu Manny te encuentras bien dijeron al mismo tiempo Melany y Frida

-NO NO ESTOY BIEN grito furiosamente Manny

-Te pasa algo Manny pregunto Frida al chico

-SI ME PASA ALGO PERDI AVERGONZADAMENTE HUBIERA GANADO SI NO FUERA POR MELANY dijo con rabia

-ppeeero no fue mi intención dijo Melany muy triste

-PERO NADA SI FUE TU CULPA Y NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA

Al escuchar esas terribles palabras Melany se puso muy triste y se le notaba que sus ojos estaba a punto de llorar

y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudiera para no ver a Manny

-Bien echo Sape dijo Frida muy decepcionada de el

-Changos me siento como un tonto aclaro Manny

-Que voy hacer preocupado dijo

-Vamos a buscarla para que le pidas disculpas

-Creo que tienes razón Frida

Se fueron los dos inmediatamente a buscar a Melany para que Manny se disculpara con ella y volver a ser amigos

otra vez

-PODRA MANNY VOLVER A SER AMIGA DE MELANY

-SARTANA VOLVERA A VENGARSE DE FRIDA EN GUITAR BATTLE ZERO

-MANY NO VOLRA A COMER CHURROS POR LA DERROTA ADULZADA

VEANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA "LA BATALLA OSCURA"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo soy Metapacoy aquí esta el capitulo dos como fue un éxito el primero

he decido hacer el en el capitulo cuatro una sorpresa que yo se les gustara mucho eso creo

a los Fans del Tigre

"La batalla Oscura"

Capitulo 2: La gran decisión y en busca de dos tesoros para el caos

Manny y Frida estaban muy preocupados por Melany por que Manny le había dicho cosas terribles por un derrota que tuvo

con Sartana de los Muertos y El Oso en el parque de la "Ciudad Milagro" un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia Ahem

pero Manny y Frida no sabían en donde se había escondido Melany

-Ahora que haremos ya buscamos en todas partes dijo Manny muy preocupado

-Creo que tendremos que buscar de nuevo y si nos separamos mejor??? dijo Frida

-Si buena idea Frida y me transformare en El Tigreeeeee!!!! dijo Manny un poco animado

-Vamos dijo Frida con esperanza de buscar a su amiga de pelo blanco

-Y si no encontramos nada te veo enfrente del departamento supermacho dijo Manny apurado

Los dos mejores amigos fueron a buscar a su amiga otra vez en la "Ciudad Milagro" mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro

se oía unos llantos de una niña y era Melany muy triste y con el corazón roto de un Rechazo sin tener la culpa y estaba

asustada por el lugar en donde estaba

-Wuuaaaah no es justo yo que quería hacer amistad con Manny Grito Melany con tristeza

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm una niña con dolor en su corazón por un rechazo de amistad es el sentimiento mas horrible

dijo una voz muy extraña

-Qui quien anda aaaahi dijo Melany muy asustada y volteando por todos lados

-No te preocupes no vengo hacerte daño dijo la voz Extraña

De la Nada apareció una extraña sombra en el piso y empezó a darse forma enfrente de Melany y se asombro mucho la niña de pelo blanco

y no sabia que hacer si huir o quedarse pero no podía estaba muy oscuro y decidió quedarse no tenia opción

-Quien eres tú!!! dijo Melany sombrada

-Yo soy El espe noo ejem disculpa soy una ilusión

que esta encerrado en el volcán de la Ciudad Milagro dijo la extraña sombra

-¿Una ilusión? dijo Melany

-Si una ilusión y mi verdadero cuerpo esta en el volcán de la ciudad milagro

-Y por que estas encerrada pregunto Melany

-Por que me odiaron en el pasado y me rechazaron como a ti dijo la ilusión afirmando

-Igual que a mi dijo Melany

-Así es niña de pelo blanco

-Soy Melany dijo un poco tímida

-He venido ayudarte Melany pero necesito tu ayuda

-Mi Ayuda porque

-Tu eres la elegida por que tus llantos despertaron mi espíritu y quiero ayudarte con este mundo

-ES queee es que dijo Melany insegura

-Bueno si no quieres me ayuda mejor me voy a donde me enceraron tenia las esperanza de salir

dijo la Ilusión desanimada

Antes que se fuera la Ilusión iba desaparecer pero Melany la detuvo

-Espera grito Melany

-Siii volteo la ilusión para escuchar a Melany te voy ayudar

-En serio dijo la Ilusión

-si te voy ayudar por que sufrimos el mismo rechazo

-Gracias mi nombre es El espectro

-El espectro dijo Melany

-No te asusta dijo El espectro con cara de asombro

-No por que esta es la Ciudad Milagro pasan cosas extrañas para mi es normal

-Bueno eres valiente dijo El espectro

-Primero necesito que hagas un pacto dijo El espectro

-Un Pacto contesto Melany

-SIIIIIIIIIIII un pacto necesito entrar en tu sombra para poder estar contra el sol dijo El espectro

-Pero no me va a doler dijo Melany asustado

-No te va a doler solo te va a salir un Tatuaje en mano izquierda y en el cuello

-Y vas a tener poderes con el pacto te fusionaras conmigo para tener poderes

Entonces El espectro le extendió su garra para poder realizar el pacto con ella Melany lo pensó dos veces

y sin marcha atrás le dio su mano y al tocar la mano y la garra a Melany le empezó a salir los dos tatuajes

en la mano izquierda y en la parte trasera del cuello y El espectro

-MELANY AHORA QUE HAS ACEPTADO EL PACTO CONMIGO ME FUSIONARE CON TU SOMBRA Y TE DARE PODERES PARA AYUDARME A SALIR

grito El espectro

-Acepto el pacto contigo y te ayudare a salir del volcán dijo Melany con Seguridad

-Ahora me pegare a tu cuerpo parca que te transformes

-HAZLO EL ESPECTRO ESTOY LISTA grito Melany

-Muy bien dijo el espectro

De pronto El espectro se empezó hundir con la sombra de Melany y La sombra de Melany y El espectro empezaron a

pegarse al cuerpo de la chica de pelo blanco de pronto apareció una luz negra muy oscura y pesada que al terminar

la luz negra apareció una silueta

-SOY LA DARKGHOST (LA FANTASMA OSCURA) grito la nueva Melany

-Como te sientes dijo El espectro

-Un poco extraña pero me siento muy poderosa dijo La fantasma oscura

-Ahora para liberar mi cuerpo necesito dos tesoros dijo El espectro

-Y cuales son contesto La DarkGhost

-Son el Rubí fénix y la Piedra de Quetzlcoatl dijo El espectro

-No se supone que el Rubí fénix no existe aclaro La DarkGhost

-No si existe y esta en la Tumba de un Héroe: Jaguar Justicia dijo el espectro

-Y donde esta la Tumba pregunto La Fantasma Oscura

-Esta en la tumba de Héroes de la Ciudad Milagro respondió El espectro

-De acuerdo vamos entonces dijo La DarkGhost

-Usa tu mano derecha y acércate a la pared y rasgúñala dijo El espectro

-Esta bien dijo La DarkGhost

Entonces La Fantasma Oscura rasguño la pared y de pronto apareció un portal en Pared y La Fantasma Oscura entro y

se cerro el portal y en la Pared salio unos ojos y un boca

-HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA MY PUPPET(MI TITERE) mi plan esta funcionando como lo planea dijo la Extraña cara

Mientras tanto en el Departamento Supermacho Frida estaba sentada en la banqueta esperando a Manny si había encontrado a Melany

entonces Manny apareció enfrente Frida y Frida esperaba una respuesta de el chico al solo ver la cara de Manny era la respuesta

que no la había encontrado por ninguna parte a Melany. Los dos se sentían muy cansados por recorre toda la ciudad así que decidieron

entrar a la casa de Manny subieron todas las escaleras pero antes de entrar a la casa

-Que vamos hacer ahora dijo Frida alterada

-No se pero tenemos que entrar que sin nos vean respondió Manny

-De acuerdo entremos y pasemos por la cocina emocionada exclamo Frida

Como habían planeado entrar a la casa sin que los vean decididos abrieron la puerta lo mas cuidadoso que trataron al abrirla entraron

los mas rápido que pudieron casi como sombras pasaron por la cocina casi al salir de la cocina escucharon el ruido de unas botas grandes

y echas de metal tuvieron que hacer una acción evasiva por el techo Manny uso una de las garras del El tigre para estar en el techo y Frida estaba sujeta

en la otra Rodolfo estaba pasando normal como si no hubiera alguien en el techo entro a la cocina. Bajaron del techo

-Ufff…… estuvo cerca casi nos cachan dijo Manny

-Si tienes razón por poco respondió Frida

Iban directamente al cuarto Frida sin darse cuenta se tropezó con el piso de madera un poco zafado se cayo y choco con

Manny se cayeron los en la sala e hicieron un ruido muy muy muy fuerte en unos segundos aparecieron Rodolfo y Granpapi

-Manny Frida que hacen exactamente dijo asombrado Rodolfo

-Ya sabes como son los niños un día te adoran y otro día se vuelven EN TU CONTRA!!! dijo Granpapi

Frida y Manny se levantaron y Frida se acerco a Manny a decirle una cosa

-Por al menos no se están poniendo peor dijo Frida

-Supersticiones ves mucho la tele verdad Frida respondió Manny

-Por que hay tanto ruido dijo una voz lejos

Manny y Frida voltearon de donde venia la voz se acerco a la sala y era María

-Manny rayos malditas supersticiones de la tele dijo Manny

-jejejeje nunca subestimes el poder de la televisión

-Mamá que haces aquí pregunto Manny

-Tu padre me dijo que quería presentarme alguien dijo María

-Quien será espero que no sea dijo Frida

-Hablando de presentaciones donde esta Melany dijo Rodolfo

-Esteeee bueno este dijo Manny

-Manny dijo Rodolfo

-Esta bien diré la verdad es que qui

Media hora después de explicar lo que paso y de los churros también

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera dijeron al mismo tiempo Rodolfo y María

-Rechazar a una amiga injustamente es lo mas villano que oído de ti dijo decepcionadamente Rodolfo

-Por favor los villanos no hacen esas cosas solo los mas temidos e infames pero mi nieto será gran villano

-Rodolfo y María voltearon a ver a granpapi con expresión de enojo

-Que no se puede pedir nadar dijo Granpapi

-Yo se como se siente no es el único dijo Frida para consolar a Granpapi

-Manny y Frida vallan a Buscar a Melany dijo María

-Esta bien Mama que van hacer

-Me pidió Rodolfo que le ayudara preparar la cena dijo María

-Frida te puedes quedar un momento y Manny vete adelantando dijo Rodolfo

-Es algo importante dijo Granpapi

-Esta bien papá ahorita te veo Frida voy hacia el museo

Manny se fue de la casa a buscar Melany pensó a ir al museo a ver si estaba avanzando unas calles mas encontró "El museo de

historia natural de la Ciudad Milagro" al acércase un poco se escucho una explosión adentro en el museo así que Manny giro su

hebilla y se convirtió en El Tigre se apresuro a buscar en que sala fue la explosión y vio humo en "Sala de las Gemas"

al entrar vio una silueta muy extraña para Manny y escucho un algo

-Manny Rivera te he estado esperando por fin es hora de tu muerte Hahahahaahahah

Al escuchar eso Manny se asusto un poco y retrocedió y espero un poco para que el humo se fuera y no vio nadie y recibió un golpe

por atrás y salio volando hacia los fósiles y se destruyeron Manny recupero un el conocimiento y vio al que lo golpeo

-Espero que no te allá dolido mucho Hehehehehe dijo ????

-Ouch quien demonios eres dijo El Tigre enojado

-QUIEN SOY TE DIRE SOY LA Dark Ghost ósea dijo la villana

-Esta bien te venceré no serás digna para mi dijo El tigre muy confiado

-Entonces acércate lindo gatito o tienes miedo de golpear a una chica dijo La fantasma oscura tratando de provocarlo

-¡¡¡¡ROUND 1 FIGHT!!!! dice el Narrador

Al oír eso el Tigre un poco se enojo salto y se acerco a la DarkGhost y saco sus garras para rasguñarla pero ella actúo mas rápido

y se empezó a hundir al suelo y esquivo el Atacaré de El Tigre. Entonces se sorprendió y voltea por donde desapareció y aparece una Garra

en el piso de La fantasma oscura y agarro la cola de El tigre. En el techo de sala La DarkGhost con su otro brazo saca una garra se suelta

directo al Tigre cae muy rápido le rasguña en la espalda cae usa su pierna izquierda para tirarlo antes de caerse al piso y lo mas rápido

que puede La fantasma oscura hace un Backpflip con sus piernas lo golpea y vuelve a levantar y usa un puño para golpearlo en el estomago y agarra otra

vez su cola para lanzarlo y lo lanza hacia la pared se rompe y cae incosiente

-Hahaha que te pareció mi "SkyTerror" eso Manny Rivera te hare mas daño como ese dijo La Dark Ghost

-¡¡¡¡ROUND 2 FIGHT!!!! vuelve decir el Narrador

El Tigre le cuesta trabajo levantarse y se cae para descansar un poco

-Bien pero no te diste cuenta de algo DarkGhost dijo Manny un poco exhausto

-Que dijo La fantasma oscura

-De esto dijo El tigre

Entonces El tigre disparo su Garra hacia La DarkGhost la agarra y de pronto vuelve a jalar su garra de regreso con La fantasma Oscura y se prepara

El Tigre para hacerle un ataque empieza a corre hacia La fantasma oscura le da un golpe a su cara se paraliza y El tigre se agacha y empieza a cargar su puño

y se hace de color verde y hace un upercut saca volando hacia el techo La fantasma oscura salta El tigre aparece enfrente empieza a girar y usa su cola para

golpear a La fantasma oscura y al terminar de girar El tigre hace una patada para sacarla hacia la pared y se cae al suelo

-No te esperabas mi ataque "Tatsumaki Tail Feline" (Cola de felino huracán) y mi " "Shoutigeren" (golpe ascendente del tigre) dijo Manny

Un momento después entra Frida en Sala de las Gemas y observar que pasa y de pronto se para La fantasma oscura molesta y empieza a juntar sus manos para cargar

un ataque de pronto se empieza a formar una bola de energía oscura entonces la fantasma oscura dice

-¡¡¡FINAL ROUND FIGHT!!!! dice el Narrador

-Prepárate Manny rivera es tu fin este es uno de mis ataque fuertes

La DarkGhost se prepara para atacar y dice "Hadomare" expulsa su ataque entonces Manny lo esquiva y la bola de energía explota en una columna principal del

Museo y se empieza a caer la columna hacia Frida pero ella no se dio cuenta pero Manny no podía salvarla por que estaba cansado por la pelea que tuvo pero los mas extraño

paso se cae la columna y piensa Manny que perdió a su mejor amiga pero no La fantasma oscura salva Frida

-Estas bien Frida dijo La Fantasma Oscura muy dulce

-Si estoy bien le responde Frida

-Que bueno que no te lastimaste Amiga mía dijo La DarkGhost

Antes de irse La Fantasma Oscura le dice algo a El Tigre

-Nos volveremos a ver Manny Rivera pero cuando nos veamos el verdadero mal volverá a las rondas y se llame El Espectro

dijo La Dark Ghost

-Ya lo veremos dijo El Tigre

-No creas que estés tan seguro y tengo los Objetos para liberarlo El Rubí fénix y la Piedra de Quetzlcoatl dijo La DarkGhost

Pero antes de irse El Tigre la trata de detener con una de sus garras extendiéndolas pero falla y le da en su cara

y se abre su mascara y se muestra su identidad secreta Manny y Frida se asombran que no lo pueden creer y es Melany

unos segundos después se vuelve forma su mascara y La DarkGhost se va del museo

-No puede ser que La DarkGhost sea Melany dijo Frida

-Es mi culpa por que la rechaze injustamente y se fue con la Oscuridad dice Manny Triste

-Que vamos hacer ahora dice Frida tratar de rescatarla de la oscuridad dice Manny

-Pero primero tenemos que regresar a mi casa para saber si alguien sabe quien es El Espectro dice Manny

-OK vamos de una vez los mas rápido posible

Mientras tanto en la cima del volcán de la Ciudad Milagro

Melany estaba lista para liberar a El Espectro con los Tesoros en sus manos

-Muy bien Melany has cumplido tu promesa gracias a ti por fin me liberare y destruir a la Ciudad Milagro dice El espectro emocionado

-Muchas gracias por regalarme estos poderes Espectro dice Melany

Pero había algo muy raro en Melany ya no era la misma de antes si no estaba totalmente controlada por la maldad

Melany tiro los dos tesoros al Volcán de la Ciudad Milagro de pronto hico una erupción volcánica sacando una enorme torre de fuego y

el cielo se empezaba a nublarse arriba del volcán

-Melany tendrás que esperar un poco mas todavía no se rompe el sello que me tiene prisionero solo necesito más tiempo para que me protejas dijo El espectro

-Así será hahahaha juro que lo hare dice Melany

Será el Fin de la Ciudad Milagro

Podrá Granpapi pedir que su nieto sea un villano

Dejare de decir de una ves "UN LUGAR INMUNDO DE CRIMEN E INFAMIA"

sE SALVARA MELANY DE LA OSCURIDAD

MANNY VOLVERA HACER SUS MOVIENTOS ESPECIALES DE NUEVO

PODRE JUGAR STREET FIGHTER 4 Y SALE ESTE MARTES 17 DE FEB

VEANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA "LA BATALLA OSCURA"

CONTINUARA


End file.
